Kingsguardia
Geeky Nation Information Pasted From Internet (NERD ALERT: "information" loosely (ie: quickly) adapted from George R R Martin's "A Song Of Ice and Fire" to fit CN and my themed nation!) Kingsguardia was founded by Aegon the Conqueror of House Targaryen. A poetic name for the state is "the White Sword." Historically lead by seven knights (The Kingsguard) sworn to a lifetime of service, members are to serve unto death despite age or any physical or mental ailments. During his time as a member of the Kingsguard a member is not allowed to hold lands, sire children, marry, or have any worldly allegiance except to his Alliance. Some of the greatest warriors, battle commanders, swordsmen, and famous historical figures in the history of Kingsguardia have served as politicians, including members of House Targaryen itself. The knights of the guard wear all white capes, carry plain white shields and with some occasional exceptions wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their armor. This plain but striking attire leads credence to their role of being seen and not heard until their guidence is needed. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability being as they are expected to be with their Alliance at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans and every aspect of their personal lives. Kingsguardia has continuously existed since the the Enforcers were formed as an Aqua Alliance. Its uninterrupted history is recorded in the White Book, a volume maintained by the head of Kingsguardia, known as the Lord Commander, and stored in the Round Room of the White Sword Tower, a four story tower built into one of the walls of the Red Keep of King's Landing. The Rememberance Day Wars horse dung On November 10, 2007 (Known as "Rememberance Day" in England and much of the Commonwealth) tE waged war against the varied nations of the Protectorate of Curland. Kingsguardia charged into battle attacking 1 nation slightly above its NS, DrunkenNation, and two below, Dharma and Valfunka. Day 1: All offensive ground attacks were successful on Day 1 while the only air raid attempted saw 123 KG fighters lost in an air to air mission. Kg retired Day 1 by replacing its airforces, tanks and men. Day 2: saw many of the smaller PoC fall to anarchy, including Dharma by Vis Uban immediatly following the server flip. At the same time, however, a nation of lard, PoC allies Norden Verein and Nieva Vida (which claimed PoC as a protectorate), two excessivly more powerful alliances. KG was immediatly attacked by Raasaa and Minotaur, two smaller but determined nations. KG troops were, however, maxed at the time and all 4 ground attacks were soundly defeated with heavy enemy losses and little or none to KG. KG immediatly reconstituted his forces and replied with crushing bombing raids of his own. All 4 raids and cruise missile attacks went unimpeded and caused maximum damage. Following their inability to enforce their will, Curland allies filled KG's final conflict slot with EmperorYamagata, whoes NS exceeded 34k, then double that of KG. Spy activity quickly switched KGs defcon to 5, strangely leading to KG's greatest-to-date military accomplishments: A fighter escorted bombing run has been launched against your nation by raasaa. In the attack you lost 0 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, and 0.00 infrastructure. You destroyed 52 attacking bombers. You lost 56 fighter aircraft and destroyed 128 fighter aircraft launched by raasaa. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. A fighter escorted bombing run has been launched against your nation by EmperorYamagata. In the attack you lost 0 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, and 0.00 infrastructure. You destroyed 10 attacking bombers. You lost 1 fighter aircraft and destroyed 6 fighter aircraft launched by EmperorYamagata. You have been attacked by EmperorYamagata. You lost 6,336 soldiers and 383 tanks. You killed 9,000 soldiers and 200,000 million tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $31,115.48 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. While EmperorYamagata did score minor successes in 1 ground and 1 air attack, Kg's airforce dominated both he and Raasaa's planes utterly, suspending enemy air enagements across the board. This was followed by a woefully lopsided Defcon 5 victory by Damaen that saw enemy men killed at 3:2 and tanks destroyed at an amazing 5:1. Day 3: Realizing that successful battles would evaporate as KG was hit by 6 nations - odds were long that anarchy could be staved off another night - Kingsguardia took tE's allowance of unilaterally signed peace treaties and contacted Vitland, President of PoC. The following terms were agreed to at 11:30am PST November 12, 2007. '' 1. Immediately cease all hostilities. '' 2. Put NoV PoW in you Bio. 3. You must not engage in any more wars for the duration of your PoW status. 4. You must pay full reparations to each PoC, NV and NoV member you have been engaged in hostilities with. 5. You must agree to these terms and change your Bio Immediately. 6. You have 24 hours to respond, any further attacks/counter attacks and you will be ZI'd. 7. After changing your bio, you must agree to pay all reparations for your damages and the losses suffered by nations sent to defend PoC, NV or NoV. We might ask you guys later to join us for three months or so, participate in a few wars, etc. (in exchange of reduced reps) but have not yet gotten approval. King Vitauts Protectorate of Curland '' All reparations were later cancelled by PoC. Kingsguadia reached its to-date hight of 1600k NS during the RDW. Kingsguardia ended operations down approx. 350000 infra, approx. 0 tech and approx. 3.5k NS, a reduction of 1/8th its total NS. Final NS used for this statistic reflects a reduced end-war military and is not a true representation of its economy. The Karma War In April, 2009, MHA attacked IRON in defence of the Gremlins, the move seeing them join the ranks of KARMA in the greatest war to date in CN history. In this offensive Kingsguardia attacked: Haunama Ruler: HakunaMatata Independent Republic of Orange Nations Time Empire Ruler: EmperorTime Independent Republic of Orange Nations My ninja nation Ruler: Shak- Independent Republic of Orange Nations The first two were merely punching bags, rarely fighting back and eating numerous nuclear weapons. Shak- fought back but to little avail and was nothing more than irritating. At the end of the first two wars KG's enemies had lost ~50% of their total NS. 3 Wars w/ IRON = Nukes eaten: 2 - Nukes launched: 35 - Nukes landed: 14 - Infra thus melted: 2658.46 National Timeline April 6 of 2007 - Nation created, joins The Enforcers November 10 of 2007 - RDW declared, ending 3 days later. November 24rth of2007 - Accepted into the Mostly Harmless Alliance National / Alliance Achievments Created the Official MHA Flag, used by MHA in game upon sanction. legion Commander of Legion 1 Created Merit Badges and Legion sig Tags Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Member of the Enforcers Category:The Enforcers